Baby Strength
|enemies = |likes = Force Baby, Tori Newell, adventure, peace, helping those in need, Monopoly, engineering, piloting, working out, hanging out with friends |dislikes = Rose Johannson, evil, war, when he can't get involved in people's troubles, adventure (sometimes), being kidnapped and tortured, neglect, disloyalty, pedophilia, when Troy runs away from home, Stanley's antics, Canyon Secure Center |powers = Super Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Agility |possessions = |weapons = Sword |fate = Murdered by the Dark Flame |quote = }} Baby Strength (b. March 2019) was born as Daniel Stewart to Irene and Benjamin Stewart. However, during a family reunion in April, their house was struck by lightning, and Force Baby helped him escape. Now on their own, Daniel and Robin continued to go by their alias as they set out on the run in order to find their destiny. Eventually, Baby Strength and Force Baby met the S.M.S.B., and leaped at the chance to help them. Both were major players in the following battle. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence invited them to join the S.M.S.B. Both of them applied, and eagerly participated in several battles, including both attacks on the NoHead base and the fights for Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Rocken Role. He helped the others out of several sticky situations. After attending Superhero School for several years, Baby Strength continued to train under the S.M.S.B. for many years. He joined the S.M.S.B. in battling the Elite NoHeads, fighting valiantly in the Battle of Bast Castle. Baby Strength also defended Master Intelligence from Centauri, leading to the tragic death of his cousin. Master Intelligence and Baby Strength both felt terrible for their friend’s death, which Baby Strength charged to his Master. At some point after the third attack on the MBH, Baby Strength died of old age. Background Physical appearance Baby Strength was very muscular and shockingly tall for an infant (he was nearly four feet tall, as of 2020). He had gerber-like brown hair that was very similar to that of Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. His supersuit was plain but colorful, and had a huge scarlet 's' emblazoned across the front. As a teenager, he had grown the least as far as height was concerned. Personality In his youth, Baby Strength was a gifted, peaceful, and friendly superhero-in-training with a tender heart, though he is also reckless, argumentative, and stubborn. At the time of the Second NoHead War, his teamwork and resourceful nature helped stop the NoHead forces from building a new base of operations. Known for his great strength, bravery and loyalty, Baby Strength always stuck with the S.M.S.B. However, he was also known for his stubbornness and occasional dislike of adventure. In addition to the great amount of strength Baby Strength possessed, he was exceptionally skilled with crafting, piloting, and thinking. He was also a master of Monopoly. Ever the mechanic, many of the sublight and hyperdrive systems of the Pinewood Derby were of Baby Strength’s own design, as was the leather seating. He also had a great understanding of leadership, and usually kept his anger in check. However, he was not perfect, as he had an unhealthy tendency to keep his negative feelings hidden and to himself until it became too much and he unleashed a blind rage on the wrong person. For instance, he was wondering for a long time if Baby Intelligence had any sort of real plan during their search for Sir Edgar's scrolls, and even went so far as to physically assault him until Force Baby got in his way and forced him to apologize. He let his temper get the better of him a second time when Centauri insulted him, but not to his face, leading to their duel and ultimately the preparations for the outbreak of the Shadow Wars in the early 2100s. Baby Strength is also a very logical thinker, yet not as much so as Baby Intelligence, who he has a deep respect for. While his cousin looks up to Baby Intelligence as a father figure, Baby Strength revers him as well, but he addresses him far more casually as they have much more in common and arguably are both around equally mature. However, this is not always beneficial, as Baby Strength has the most trouble following orders out of any S.M.S.B. member, the possible exception being Sebiscuits Cardarphen. This is because he finds it difficult to blur the line between a traveling companion and the concept of having a master. He defied Baby Intelligence's wishes to force Force Baby to run as best he could in his condition, even going so far as to physically assault him in a blind fury. The two often butt heads because Baby Intelligence has "trust issues" and Baby Strength always approaches strangers with an impressively logical approach. For instance, Baby Strength pointed out to his Master that it was better to trust a stranger and try to overpower her if needs be, than face certain death in a storm. He also had the sense to allow himself to be probed by the Varlarien and to give Baby Intelligence the benefit of the doubt when he seemingly turned his back on the S.M.S.B. As the oldest running member of the S.M.S.B., Baby Strength often assumes something of an older-brother figure to the other members, even his master at times. Baby Strength was quite responsible, though not so much as Lindsay Kellerman. His refusal to break under torture at the hands of those such as the Yuckious Clan also shows his strength of willpower. Baby Strength is clearly a "cat person", as he is affectionate towards Achilles, yet he treats Gobbles with spite and insensitivity. Nevertheless, he never accepted unfairness and he appeared to have absolutely no tolerance for it. Ten years later, Baby Strength maintained much of his honorable and pragmatic personality. However, he was also more self-aware, as he was embarrassed that his name's initials implied something he didn't know about as a baby and only knew of because people kept spamming his name. He also claimed to have a famously dark sense of humor, which didn't seem to be a trait of his when he was younger. A particular trait of his was his long-standing romantic interest in Tori Newell, even though she was romantically involved with Stanley. He was rather persistent when he wanted something and vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl had ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he, himself had yet to figure out. His mounting fear at her disappearance and hospitalization shows that his interest in her was apparently more than just a simple schoolboy crush and can be implied that he genuinely loves her. Baby Strength was also shown to be very fond of children and very good at understanding them so they could interact appropriately. He slowly developed close bonding relationships with all of Tori Newell's younger siblings. He also enjoyed watching comedies on YouTube and already knew about many of them. He eventually began watching them with Newell, which they both enjoyed. Curiously, Baby Strength was extremely reluctant to join the S.M.S.B., in stark contrast to his cousin. However, when Baby Intelligence told him he could have the experience of being part of a family, he immediately changed his mind and claimed remaining out of the group was out of the question. Through his reaction to Baby Intelligence's offer of membership, his reluctance to leave life on the streets in order to fight the Dark forces can be inferred, but it was unknown what these complicated feelings really meant. Powers and abilities It is also notable that he outlived Master Intelligence. Powers *'Super Strength:' Baby Strength’s primary superpower is his vast superhuman strength. According to Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength’s exact lifting limit is well in excess of sixty-six tons. Even in old age, he is also seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at tremendous speeds. *'Superhuman Durability': Baby Strength's bones and muscles are denser and much harder than Fobbles and even average mutants, which makes him incredibly durable. Baby Strength is able to withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma and blunt forces, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Despite the fact that Baby Strength has a near-superhuman degree of resistance to impacts and pain, things that produce a tremendous blunt force can still hurt him or even pierce his skin. During the skirmish with the Gladiator in 2042, his body could withstand being shot, and also dent the bullet in the process, something he did not know until then. *'Superhuman Agility': Baby Strength's superhumanly strong muscles allow him to move and perform feats of great agility a Fobble could never do without hurting himself or damaging his ligaments. Combined with his jumping ability, Baby Strength is able to perform some astonishing maneuvers not even the finest of athletes could do. Abilities *'Fencing': Baby Strength was one of the greatest sword duelists of his time. A natural swordsman, Baby Strength’s ability had always been evident even as an orphan. During his training under Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength chose to specialize in Ataru, his relatively advanced skills reinforced by his youth and stamina, which helped compensate for his relative inexperience. While he relied on the acrobatics to flank his opponents, and to facilitate his strong penchant for physical attacks, Baby Strength largely eschewed the more impractical elements of Ataru, such as the open flourishes, favoring more simplistic and direct moves. In addition to Ataru, Baby Strength also studied Shien, as evidenced by his accurate bullet-deflections and his occasional use for the reversed grip, and Soresu, to compensate for Ataru’s limits. He was also very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into his dueling sequences. His degree of skill with this martial art was such that he was able to break the knee of the hulking Gladiator with a well placed kick. However, Baby Strength soon adopted Form III as his primary style instead of Form IV. Nevertheless, Baby Strength had already mastered it. Since the Battle of Palmyra, Baby Strength began studying the defensive Soresu, intending to create a hybrid between it and Ataru. When he fought Sebiscuits the next day, he proved to be one of the only members able to hold him off for more than 15 seconds. Though Soresu eventually became his primary fighting form, he implemented elements of Ataru into his swordplay from time to time. Ten years of study into Form III resulted in Baby Strength developing an extraordinary amount of proficiency in the form. His tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood him in good stead against masterful gunslingers such as RC-4, or during the chaotic firefights of the First Battle of the NoHead Base. However, Baby Strength’s Soresu proved unable to effectively counter Hell Burnbottom’s skills during their confrontation in 2020. On that occasion, Burnbottom’s elegant combination of Makashi and Brosartt, his elegant strokes and jabs worked away at Baby Strength’s defense; many of Baby Strength’s cutting parries missed Burnbottom’s blade entirely, while Burnbottom’s feints confused the baby and forced him to retreat, ultimately bringing him down. Over the course of the NoHead War, Baby Strength continued to develop his technique. His bullet-deflection skills were further honed to the point where Baby Strength could literally walk unscathed through what were described as hornet-swarms of gunfire, single-handedly deflecting blasts from all directions simultaneously. Thousands of hours of sparring and practice sessions considerably advanced his skills as a duelist as well. In addition to Soresu, Baby Strength would also master and incorporate elements of Grund and Niman into his fighting style. He also seemed to have been well versed in the art of dual-blade combat, which served him well on several occasions. **''Niiten: His mastery of ''Niiten allowed him to hold his own against the Dark Flame for a time, but ultimately was not enough to stop him from entering the MBH and killing Master Intelligence three hours later. Earlier on, he momentarily used dual combat against Brute Gunray and the Gladiator. *'Master Martial Artist': Even unarmed, Baby Strength was a terrifying opponent, evading enemy attacks and working his way inside their defense to physically assault them with his Super strength, which built up with his age. *'Indomitable Willpower': To be added. Appearances ''The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. Eventually, Baby Strength and Force Baby met the S.M.S.B., and leaped at the chance to help them. Both were major players in the following battle, providing cover during the confrontation between the S.M.S.B. and the invading robot forces alongside Baby Intelligence and Paige. It was the orphans who saved the other two from a tank and followed the charge against the enemy. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence invited them to join the S.M.S.B. Although Force Baby seemed eager to apply, Baby Strength initially hesitated. However, Baby Intelligence finally persuaded him to apply. The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies Search for the Chosen One Baby Intelligence was now after three entities that would allow him to unearth the prophecy of the Chosen One and destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all. Baby Strength and Force Baby accompanied him during his search, and they traveled to Arizona. In Arizona, the trio was attacked by Falgamas, but a mysterious man obliterated the birds. The blast left Baby Strength lying on the floor slightly dazed. When their savior revealed himself, Baby Strength assured Baby Intelligence that the stranger could be considered trustworthy. After bunking at Hotel Valley, where Baby Strength sparred with his master, they flew to Sydney, a city in Australia. Once they had all gotten settled, however, Baby Strength became disturbed by Baby Intelligence's vision of Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black. Ambush in Australia While in Sydney, Baby Strength and company rescued an old man from a net that was holding him bound, and he revealed himself to be the second apprentice of Merlin himself. In return, he gave Baby Intelligence a Platinum pencil which would require the wizard grant two wishes to the baby. Baby Strength began pacing while the wizard told Baby Intelligence about a recent sighting in Tsala. On their way back to the motel, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were led by a stuffed bunny into a pool. Once they dived inside, the trio was attacked by Annabeth Black and NoHead Recruit Walters, whom Baby Strength punched at, only for the agile girl to dodge him. Baby Strength pulled Baby Intelligence to shore, but then Black grabbed Baby Strength in a headlock, effectively cutting off his ability to breathe and forcing Baby Intelligence to linger long enough to fall unconscious. Enraged, Force Baby broke free and he and Baby Strength fled, carting off their master to safety and thwarting the two NoHead women. The cave Baby Strength and his cousin accompanied Baby Intelligence to a cave, which they entered through a hole presumably created by a mine. The trio walked uphill, before taking a turn down a slope. Suddenly, Force Baby realized that they were heading straight for a flood. In response, Baby Intelligence shouted at everyone to turn back and flee. But then Force Baby shouted to Baby Intelligence that he had found a cave-in. At that very moment, Baby Strength noticed an oncoming gigantic torrent of water and pulled Force Baby into a small alcove to protect him. Baby Intelligence, on the other hand, was engulfed by the water, but Baby Strength caught him. He found two bullets and deduced that they dated back to the mid-fifteenth century, a reasonable estimate that Baby Strength questioned. Baby Intelligence threw him off by joking cryptically. Peering deeper in, they found another canister wedged under the remains of a statue. Baby Intelligence realized that it was the first scroll. In response to a faint, ominous whisper daring them to touch the canister, Baby Strength said he hoped it would not be difficult. The small creature who had been guarding it chose to surrender it to Baby Strength and tossed him the canister holding the scroll. and rolled against his foot. Despite being puzzled as to how this happened, he later deduced that a creature had felt his mutated vibes and surrendered it on his behalf. Another gust of water enveloped the scene and Baby Strength fled into an opening, where he eventually met up with the others, at which point Baby Strength attempted to break open the canister. Baby Strength impatiently offered to break it apart in his stead. They decided to sleep in the cave, but Baby Intelligence realized at this point that there were three scrolls to find, not one. Looking for answers After that venture, Baby Intelligence took the Pinewood Derby to be repaired at a shop. While inside, Force Baby realized that a storm was brewing. They stepped outside, where the storm ravaged the trio and threatened to reach a life-threatening peak. Fortunately, they found a girl beckoning them from inside a tent. Baby Intelligence hesitated entering until Baby Strength pointed out that it was either trust a stranger or die in a storm, of which his master chose the former. Baby Strength was introduced to the woman who had offered them shelter, Carol Wilcox, and her dog, Gobbles, of whom he took an immediate disliking to, considering his licking disgusting. Baby Strength joined the conversation between Wilcox and Baby Intelligence concerning what their archenemy, the NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead, had been up to according to the news. It revealed that Baby Intelligence and the others had been invited to a party. Thinking they could use some cheer, Baby Strength and the others went, where he amused himself by arm-wrestling several partygoers and winning every time. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence learned from a guest that the second scroll was probably in the fabled Dancing Dorm. When the party was over, they headed outside. While they waited, Baby Strength proposed making cushioned seating out of the leather, which Baby Intelligence agreed to do. The Dancing Dorm The S.M.S.B. arrived at the Dancing Dorm, but the guards, one of whom was Patrick, refused to admit them. However, Wilcox, who had just earned a formidable reputation within the dorms, arrived in the nick of time and, much to Baby Strength's bewilderment, brought them in with her as friends. Once inside, Baby Strength reluctantly allowed the Varlarien to probe his mind, as was customary for newcomers to the chambers. The three proceeded to dance fluently, earning them a boulder that contained the second scroll inside. They also earned a room for the night, where they met Bash and his family. Leaving the Dorm, Baby Strength was immensely disturbed to learn that Mr. Stupid NoHead had discovered their presence when Baby Intelligence was probed. Unfortunately, they were assaulted by a monster. Baby Intelligence climbed on top of a rock to gain high ground, but then Baby Strength shouted at it, prompting it to go away, stunning Baby Intelligence. They arranged to make camp, but before anything could be set up, they learned that the Burans had placed wards on the great rock to prevent the scroll from being accessed, especially by any "meddling superhero trout". When the Burans realized they were being overheard, they confronted Baby Intelligence and escaped, but not before throwing a dagger squarely into Force Baby's ankle. On the road again, Baby Strength and Baby Intelligence got into a physical fight whilst debating what to do with the boulder with Baby Intelligence wanting to hurry and Baby Strength insisting that with his cousin's leg wound they could not go anywhere. Their brawl ended, thankfully, with Force Baby breaking it up by pinning them under tree branches before it could get fatal, who proceeded to force them to apologize. When Annabeth Black arrived with the NoHead Recruits, Baby Strength helped Baby Intelligence, who knew they could not fight all nine Recruits, dig a hole to hide in until Black left. The two ultimately decided to make camp for the night, during which time they continued contemplating how to get the second scroll out of the boulder. Baby Intelligence suddenly received a call from Force Baby, who reported that Bash had been beheaded. He returned forlornly to his master, but with the second scroll in his hands. The trio pored over it together, but could make no sense of it. In the mix, Baby Strength also met Carol Wilcox a third time, who told him about her life and generally what it was like to be a Fobble. He told her about his powers. In the mix, Baby Intelligence also gleaned from her that the trio needed to climb Mount Everest in Nepal to obtain the last scroll. Ambush at the McCallin House Their next stop confirmed, the three superheroes traveled to Lucy McCallin's home to question Lucy about the prophecy. Lucy remembered the prophecy bequeathed to her by Sir Edgar Caravan, and asked for the three scrolls. When Baby Intelligence pulled them out, McCallin explained that the subject’s involvement was already imminent, for a prophecy stated that a mysterious and highly gifted child was destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Baby Intelligence immediately expressed that he was born on the tenth of June, and that ironically, it may be him. Baby Strength was skeptical about this. Lucy stepped into the kitchen and Baby Strength then spotted the newest issue of the ''Perpetual Seer, which had a picture of Mr. Stupid NoHead on the cover with the title “Unspeakable Number One” and a reward amount for his capture, which President Aaron Clinton put up the reward from $15,000 to $1,500,000 because all finding of him was coming up a fail as he always escaped. Lucy revealed that it was punishable by death to harbor Baby Intelligence and that she planned to betray them to save herself from the law. The four NoHeads that arrived blasted apart pieces of the house hunting for Baby Strength's master, giving him time to hide downstairs. However, Hell Burnbottom, the eldest son of Mr. Stupid NoHead, found him there. Baby Intelligence saved him by throwing a bomb downstairs, allowing Baby Strength to distract Burnbottom long enough to board the Pinewood Derby. After locating Force Baby, Baby Strength pulled the triggers inside the Derby and it fired at Mean King, blasting him against the ceiling as Force Baby spectacularly leapt onto the overturned couch and onto the hood of the car, climbing inside just as the Derby flew off, bound for New Hampshire. Imprisonment Baby Strength, Baby Intelligence, and Force Baby briefly took refuge at a homeless shelter. Finally, they climbed onto a rooftop and began conversing there when Annabeth Black and Kenzie Walters Teleported onto the roof and advanced on Baby Strength, who backed away and reached for his sword. One of the girls disarmed him and casually threw his weapon off the building and they restrained him before Deteleporting back to Tsala with their captive in tow. Baby Strength was subsequently imprisoned in the Tsalian Fortress and forced to watch as Hell Burnbottom and Black mobilized hundreds of war robots into formation, completely war ready. During the Battle of Tsala that ensued hours after Baby Strength's capture, Baby Intelligence, Force Baby, and numerous soldiers from Rome, Italy attempted to rescue Baby Strength, but every one of their attempts failed. However, their two-week search for the Chosen One, which turned out to be Lindsay Kellerman, came to fruit without him when Baby Intelligence and Kellerman killed Mr. Stupid NoHead, leading to Burnbottom becoming the new NoHead Grandmaster. ''The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer As Burnbottom was not interested in the S.M.S.B. challenging him until he was ready for them, he had Baby Strength transferred to the holdout of the Yuckious Clan, whom he forced to hold the S.M.S.B. member. Eventually, a rescue mission was staged by the S.M.S.B., who fought off the Yuckious Clan and fled with him. Baby Strength was taken back to the MBH receive medical attention for both the physical and mental wounds that were inflicted on him. Baby Intelligence noted that he looked ill, bruised, and covered in scabs. The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Baby Strength sat next to Force Baby and spent a long time comforting him. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter Eventually, Baby Strength would join the S.M.S.B. in fighting Sebiscuits Cardarphen, but did not last long against the stronger infant. However, he survived and helped them continue the chase. Along with the others, Baby Strength traveled three hours into the past, watching themselves go through the week's previous events. As they rushed into the City Volcano, they completed their journey. The X-Children: Where Are You Now? Baby Strength is picked up by Master Intelligence from Superhero School, which he has apparently been attending since he was seven. This was done after Master Intelligence was ambushed by Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit. He quickly found himself to be somewhat disdainful of Red X, but eventually accepted her for what she was. He also joined the S.M.S.B. in battling the newly restored NoHeads, and helped Master Intelligence keep a patrol for NoHead-related threats. He also did not take well to Lindsay’s news of Hell Burnbottom’s return. The same year, he made it to the Second Fencing Tournament, and during the event he was defeated by Red X. Recognizing her as the less predictable duelist, he found he respected her after all. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect He later fought in the Battle of Bast Castle. During the sky battle, he was able to keep the skyfighters dispatched by the Elite NoHeads at bay. He fired a missile at a fighter, which blew up its wing and made it spiral to a fiery end. However, he remembered the mission and broke for Bast Castle. However, he was delayed and could not regroup with Master Intelligence for a time. When Red X began to tire, she flew onto the top of his fighter and clung to it as Hell Burnbottom pursued them both. He was forced to break off the chase, allowing Baby Strength to land in the entrance of the castle. Baby Strength returned to Superhero School to complete his education. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat In this book, Baby Strength took part in the Battle of Transylvania. Once in the Hall of Domination, Telekinibabe was drawn to the Orb of Power. Upon his touching it, the group was confronted by Knights of Plague. In the subsequent battle, Baby Strength teamed up with Force Baby. Inside the Death Chamber, Andromeda saw Becca Smith, pursuing her and attempting to talk. However, Baby Strength called to Andromeda and told her to regroup with the others. While the members regrouped, the Knights of Plague swooped down and attacked, capturing everyone and rounding them up before tying them. In his attempts to escape, Baby Strength was blasted with stun beams. After recovering, Baby Strength quickly used his Super strength to free himself, stealing the keys of his captor, horrified at what the Grand Bomb would do. Seeing this, Red X asked Baby Strength to free her. Baby Strength nodded and did this. Seeing this, the Gladiator immediately launched the bomb, but Red X sacrificed herself, leaping in front of the bomb, destroying it as well as herself. As Lindsay rushed to Red X's side, Baby Strength freed the others and they all reclaimed their weapons. As the battle resumed, Baby Strength realized that his body could withstand being shot, and also dent the bullet in the process. When Thomas Meyer came to New York, he joined the S.M.S.B. and became Centauri. He and Master Intelligence wanted to find the Arts and use their powers to protect Fobbles and strengthen the government. A new friend of the S.M.S.B., Ramona Meyer, invited Baby Strength and Force Baby to Transylvania Quarters, which she claimed was her new home. so she could meet them individually, and she served them carrot sticks over the course of their conversation. Baby Strength quickly realized that he had a crush on Ramona, which Force Baby mocked him for, even tripping him once Ramona passed by. In 2054, the S.M.S.B. learned that the hologram pit was being hidden in the t and i Factory and sought to protect it from being stolen by George, who had been working for the Gladiator and the Knights of Plague. It turned out that Ramona Meyer was actually behind the crime. After the S.M.S.B. entered the t and i factory, they proceeded upstairs in a passage leading directly into the procession lines. After walking the halls for some time, the group chose to ride a boxcar to the hologram pit. However, Baby Strength agreed to catch up, since the boxcar could only fit five people. After the boxcar began down the tracks, Baby Strength somehow got down the tracks and into the Underground Chambers, where he passed a series of Dark vines, which Sebiscuits had just fragmented. Baby Strength's primary superpower, Super strength, became a life-saving asset when the S.M.S.B. came to the third section of the Underground Chambers. Most of them found themselves unable to bypass the Nundu guarding the chambers by any means. It required the use of incredible strength, prompting Baby Strength to step up. Left with no choice, he viciously brawled with the creature, using his Super strength to a pivotal advantage. Although he defeated the Nundu into a death-like trance, he collapsed from exhaustion and his wounds. The unconscious Baby Strength was picked off from the group, but his actions allowed all the members but Sebiscuits to move on. Ultimately, the S.M.S.B. succeeded in defeating Ramona and protecting the hologram pit. While Master Intelligence and Centauri were getting ready for their quest, his counterpart Lindsay Kellerman said that he couldn’t leave the other S.M.S.B. members. Later, Centauri began to question the truth about the S.M.S.B., and confronted Master Intelligence about his conflicted thoughts. As they spoke, Master Intelligence guided him to the Fun Room, where Baby Strength was playing with Force Baby. When they arrived, Centauri said he would not change the plan for the other S.M.S.B. members. Baby Strength guided Force Baby away and then intervened in the argument between Thomas and Master Intelligence. He angrily says Thomas is psychopathic and that there is no love in his heart, leading to Master Intelligence agreeing with him and calling off the quest altogether. With that, Centauri loses control and drew his sword and electrocuted Baby Strength. Intelligence comes to his pupil's aid, blasting Thomas into a wall. Centauri speed-glitched back to his opponents and a vicious duel begins, with Baby Strength angrily aiming to kill for several minutes until his back is flashed with a Stun beam and he is rendered unconscious. Master Intelligence was left to contend with Thomas Meyer’s might alone. As Baby Strength began to recover, Force Baby stepped out and tried to help his cousin, but a blast of lightning hit Force Baby, killing him. Seeing this, Baby Strength got to his feet and ran over to Force Baby’s corpse and cried in grief. Baby Strength blamed Master Intelligence for Force Baby's death, going as far as to physically assault his Master at their friend's funeral and actually breaking Master Intelligence's nose. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Baby Strength participated in the Asian Revolution. Long after Force Baby's death, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. When the S.M.S.B. returned to America to stop the Dark Flame (who was once Centauri) Baby Strength hid in a wrecked car with the others. Halting the advance of his legions of troops, the Dark Flame took on the entire S.M.S.B. alone, displaying dazzling ability with his sword. Telekinibabe and Retrowoman were killed. When Baby Strength charged the Dark Flame and engaged him single-handedly, he managed to briefly disarm the Dark Flame, having recognized his style from 2070, but left himself open and was quickly struck down by a slash across the waist and a fatal overhand strike. Baby Strength's corpse was left behind by the rescue team that recovered Master Intelligence, Cardarphen, Lindsay Kellerman, Optica, and Squeazy. The Dark Flame silently claimed his sword. Relationships Family Force Baby Force Baby was Baby Strength's cousin, and the two held each other in high regard. Not only were they constantly there for each other, but until the Battle of Palmyra, they were all the other had. At this point, the two were inseparable, constantly on the run stealing groceries and hiding in restricted buildings until they found their place in the S.M.S.B. Force Baby had a tendency to tease Baby Strength. He had no problem telling him (or anyone else) off when he believed his behavior was unreasonable, and he had no issues with embarrassing him in public, as when he openly mocked him for his crush on Ramona and even tripped him in front of her. Still, Baby Strength was the only one who could calm him down when he flew into a rage, something even their master could not always accomplish. The two often fed horses together in their free time. Eventually, Master Intelligence induced Centauri into the S.M.S.B., and Baby Strength stepped in when they began making plans for a worldwide revolution, pointing out that Force Baby was in no state to be dragged along with them. This resulted in a three-way duel between Force Baby's friends and Centauri. Force Baby tried to interfere, and was inadvertently killed by one of them, which devastated Baby Strength and caused an unending rift between him and Master Intelligence. It is unknown who actually fired the attack which led to his death. At Force Baby's funeral, Baby Strength broke his Master's nose and shouted at him that her death was all his fault. Long after Force Baby's death, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. Baby Intelligence Baby Strength found out about Baby Intelligence from the start, and even in poverty and starvation deemed him his “hero.” He first met the S.M.S.B. headmaster when he and Force Baby were hiding in an office and joined them for life, and quickly came to respect Baby Intelligence’s immense power and seemingly infinite wisdom. Although Intelligence was not as close with him as he was with Sebiscuits, he showed great insight into his character very early on. Thomas Meyer Baby Strength disliked Centauri immensely, as he was Master Intelligence’s best friend after Red X. While Baby Strength was spending more time alone, Intelligence and Centauri were planning a quest to locate the Sword of Abomination. As the two boys were planning to travel around the world, they also planned to take the S.M.S.B. with them. However, Centauri began to fall to the dark side. When Baby Strength opposed him, Centauri became very angry and assaulted Baby Strength with lightning; Master Intelligence then defended his student and the three boys had a duel, in which Force Baby was killed unintentionally. Centauri escaped and left the city. Baby Strength retained bitter memories towards Centauri for many years after their fateful encounter, and it did not help at all when Centauri, now the Dark Flame, murdered Master Intelligence. Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy]] Baby Strength first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead, the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Baby Strength to resent NoHead to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust for the criminal. In 2019, he attempted to strike down NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Baby Intelligence's defeat of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Second Battle of the NoHead Base. However, Baby Strength made very little direct contact with Mr. Stupid NoHead, truly seeing him for the first time during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. Despite this, Mr. Stupid NoHead still viewed Baby Strength as a threat. Gobbles ]] Gobbles was Carol Wilcox's large dog. Baby Strength strongly disliked him, largely due to his perceived antagonistic behavior towards his cousin Force Baby. However, when Carol explained that Gobbles and Force Baby "were only messing with each other", Baby Strength relented and had a rather amusing experience trying to get Gobbles to sniff his hand, only to be licked in the face, which Baby Strength disliked. Still, this event put them on much better terms, though it is probable to say that they will never truly be friends. References Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Swordsmen Category:4 foot characters Category:6 foot characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Preteens Category:Adults Category:Cousins Category:D.I.T. characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Orphans Category:Pilots